Naruto's Body Switch
by FallingIllusion
Summary: Naruto is on the brink of death, and Kyuubi transfers his soul into Sasuke's body...comedy and romance. Enjoy! sasunaru yaoi fic!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a comedy ppl! My first conedy…plz be nice, tho:') Anyway, please enjoy!**

--

Naruto's Body Switch

Chapter 1 – Naruto 'dies'

--

"_I'm dying, and nobody is around…" _thought Naruto as he lay in his bed. Recently he had come down with a deadly disease, as Kyuubi had told him, and he wasn't sick long enough for anyone to notice his absence. At first he didn't believe the fox spirit inside him, but after awhile he grew so sick he could only believe him. Kyuubi couldn't do anything to help.

"_I'm sorry, Naruto." _Kyuubi said to the blonde boy.

"_It's okay…" _Naruto replied. _"I guess it was my destiny to die lonely all along…"_

"_What? So I'm not good enough company?" _Kyuubi snapped.

"_It's not that, I just wish Sakura and Sasuke…maybe Kakashi-sensei too, I wish they were here…" _

"…" thought Kyuubi. _"What can I do to help Naruto?"_

Naruto stared idly up at the ceiling above his bed. According to Kyuubi, he only had approximately 5 hours left to live.

--

"Oh hi Sasuke!" Sakura approached the Uchiha. "Want to go out tonight?"

"No I alre…" Sasuke fell to his knees.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Sakura knelt down to see what was wrong. Sasuke's eyes were open wide, as was his mouth, after a moment he fell to the ground. Sasuke had fainted.

"Sasuke!" Sakura rushed him to her house where her mother cared for him until he regained consciousness.

His eyes blinked open. Sakura and her mother stood happily over him.

"Sasuke you're ok!" Sakura said happily. "I knew my mother could help you!"

"Are you alright, Uchiha?" her mother asked as Sasuke sat up. He shook his head swiftly to get the blood flowing.

"Yeah I think so…" he said finally.

"_Hey, Sasuke!" _he heard Naruto's voice. _"Kyuubi told me all 'bout it! Did he tell you yet? Apparantly I'm going to be living in YOUR body! Ain't that great?" _

"_Did I just hear Naruto's voice?" _Sasuke thought as he looked around. _"No…couldn't have…but he said something about living in MY body…creepy…"_

"_Sure thing, pal!" _he heard Naruto speak again. _"But how is that creepy? We're best friends aren't we?"_

"Shut up!" Sasuke screamed. "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about but I've heard enough! Get out of my head!"

Sakura blinked. Sakura's mother blinked.

"Uh…Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shook his head, and came up with the solution that

he was imagining it, then apologized for yelling.

"_Ohh yeah sure!" _Naruto said offended. _"I'm JUST your imagination! Fine think that, or you could ask Kyuubi………………hey Kyuubi!! Back me up here!"_

"_I'll just ignore Naruto's voice and as soon as I get out of here I'll see what the hell is going on."_ Sasuke thought. "Oh no thanks, I've got to be going home now. Thanks for

the offer anyway."

"Come for tea anytime, Sasuke!" Sakura called after him as he left the house.

He hurried to his apartment so he could think freely…

"_Now…about that voice, it seems to have calmed down…" _he thought as he sat down on

his bed.

"_What do you mean CALM???" _Naruto yelled. _"I just finished freaking dying!!! You think I'm calm?"_

"Alright," Sasuke admitted, "You won, Naruto. Somehow you managed to follow me undetected in Sakura's house and to my apartment, but the joke is over. Come out of hiding."

"_Wish I could, dude."_ Naruto replied. _"But I'm in your body, we're gonna have to share, y'know."_

"I said you won! Stop it now! It's not funny anymore!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto sighed. _"Alright, if you don't believe me, go to my apartment I keep a spare key under the mat. Open it and in my bed will be me…I know it sounds funny but I'm dead, and my body is still in my bed. It really should be burned since I died from a disease, hey! I'll be the first to ever attend my own cremation! Sweet!" _

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded.

"_Go to my place and find out!" _

Sasuke did as he was told, thinking it was the only way to shut Naruto up and end the stupid prank.

He unlocked the door with the key under the mat and went in, closing the door slightly behind him. Sasuke walked softly in the unnaturally quiet room until he got to Naruto's bed, where Naruto's lay corpse lay dead.

"_See?" _Naruto said as Sasuke's eyes opened wide. _"What did I tell you? Now are you ready to hear my explanation?"_

Sasuke walked over to the lifeless body and felt for a pulse, there was none. _"What the hell?" _Sasuke nodded his head.

"_Alright," _Naruto began, _"Yesterday I developed a disease that made me die. Kyuubi transferred my soul to your body, that's why you fainted. He told me I only had 20 minutes left to live and I 'thought' my farewells, because well I couldn't talk so yeah, I thought my farewells, 'good bye, Kyuubi, Sasuke, Sakura…etc.', but then Kyuubi said I might still live IF I get transferred into someone else's body. He has a jutsu that does that I guess. So I picked you. He said that I'll always be conscious and can talk to you at any time, and I can hear you innermost thoughts too. Kyuubi said that he'd stay behind in my body, because he won't die there, and try to heal it so I can go back. So I'm stuck with you until then!"_

"Y-You're actually…dead?" Sasuke stuttered. The loss of his best friend overwhelmed him.

"_Hey! Hey! Sasuke don't cry! …were you even listening?" _Naruto asked.

"Naruto…" Sasuke asked. "If you're dead and in my body, does that mean you can move my body too?"

"_Dunno." _Naruto mused. _"Guess we'll have to find out!"_

"_Hey!" _Naruto heard Kyuubi's voice.

"_Fox?" _Naruto said with joy. _"What's up? How can I hear you? I thought you stayed back in my body."_

"_I did." _He replied. _"But since I'm connected to you, I can 'teleport' from your body to Sasuke's…hey is it a little crowded or what?"_

"_A bit."_

"_Anyway," _Kyuubi continued. _"Sasuke, your spirits are both in this body now (including mine but whatever) and though Naruto can't get tired when you control your body and you can't get tired when he controls your body, your body still gets tired, ok? That means that since there are two of you, you have to SHARE the time in this body. So let's say Naruto/Sasuke had a date tonight as Sasuke, he will go there and date the girl while Sasuke 'sleeps', In other words when Sasuke's spirit is sleeping. That will happen whenever Naruto trades with Sasuke, but not when Sasuke trades with Naruto."_

"_Let me simplify it," _Kyuubi said as he noticed neither of them got it, _"When Naruto is _

_controlling the body Sasuke sleeps but when Sasuke controls the body Naruto doesn't sleep; he doesn't have to because he is the 'guest'. But both of you will sleep when the body sleeps."_

"You mean that Naruto _can _control my body, and when he does I _sleep_?" Sasuke asked.

"_Yup!"_

"But he'll make a fool out of me! It's not like we'll tell anyone about this, and if we do they won't believe me, so whatever Naruto does in my body it will make _me _look bad!" Sasuke yelled.

"_Alright, alright!" _Kyuubi plugged his ears. _"Naruto, will you promise that when Sasuke is sleeping and you control the body, you will use the transformation jutsu to change into your body?"_

"_Sure, whatever." _Naruto agreed.

"_Ok then!"_ spoke Kyuubi. _"I'll be going back to Naruto's body and I'll check up on you two every week on Sunday night. Now no fighting!"_

--

**Well did you all like it? It's going to get funnier later, but the thought of Naruto in Sasuke's body and the possibilities of it is waaay funnier…yeah anyway please R&R!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Here goes! cracks fingers, ready to type Wait! Looks at finger hanging limply …uh…MOM!!! **

**Mother: Yes, Amanda?**

**Me: Uh…I think something wonky just happened with my finger…**

…**K kidding, I wouldn't be able to type that if one of my fingers broke! lol…anyway now to chapter 2!!!**

--

Naruto's Body Switch

Chapter 2 – Troublesome

--

"_Sasukeee!" _Naruto screamed. _"It's my turn! My turn!"_

"My body isn't a toy, Naruto. And remember, you promised you'd transform into you." Sasuke lay on the couch, reading. He turned the page then shut the book after placing a bookmark in. "So how long is the fox going to take at fixing your body?"

"_No idea." _Naruto said as Sasuke fell asleep. "Great, now I can _walk _again!"

He stood up and shook his legs. "Sasuke's body feels great!" (A/N: Yes I know that sounds wrong…)

Naruto left the house, the thought of transforming into himself was at the back of his mind. All that mattered was living again, though he had only been dead for 12 hours, it seemed longer to him. He ran out of the house, almost forgetting to lock the door. He ran through the street, Sakura caught eye of him.

"Sasuke! Over here!" she called to him. Naruto turned his head to see Sakura waving happily at him.

"_Oh yeah, I'm Sasuke!" _Tons of ideas ran through his head as he looked at the pink haired kunoichi. "Sakura, hey!" he ran up to her and stopped abruptly. "What's up?"

"Not much, you?" he replied. _"Should I kiss her now or invite her out on a date? Ooo…so many possibilities!" _

"Oh, well not much either, I guess." Naruto put his one arm around her shoulder and brought her in close, kissing her. _"OHMYGOD!!!! HER LIPS ARE SOOOO _

_SWEEETTT!!!!!"_

Naruto practically melted with that kiss, and would have 'hung on' awhile longer if he hadn't thought first that it was Sasuke's body he was in. He pulled away from her.

"S-Sa-Sasuke…" Sakura said in shock. "I-I…"

"_What do I do?" _thought Naruto. _"If Sasuke finds out he'll kill me!!! Well, technically speaking, anyway."_

"I-I don-don't know w-what t-to say…" Sakura stuttered Hinata style!

"Neither do I," Naruto replied, "I don't know what came over me."

"Well I like it!" Sakura moved closer to him, almost like asking for another.

Naruto/Sasuke sighed. "Sakura? Can you…"

"_No if I tell her than she'll know it was _me _kissing her and not Sasuke, and she wouldn't believe me _or _Sasuke anyway…" _

"Yes? What is it, Sasuke?" Sakura asked flirtingly.

"N-Nothing, It's nothing just don't mention that kiss to anyone, forget about it, ok?" Naruto was willing to beg if she refused. If Sasuke were to find out, he'd have his soulish

hide.

"O-Ok…" she said softly, her happiness seemed drained. "Alright Sasuke, if it's for you it's ok."

--

"I don't wanna go!" Naruto screamed, "I wanna stay in your body, Sasuke!"

"_Well, I guess there is something that your fox dude missed," _Sasuke announced, ignoring Naruto's cries.

"What?"

"_Well, it seems that you get to have all the night 'shifts', because I stay asleep until you wake up in the morning."_

"_Not true." _The both heard the deep, eerie voice of the Kyuubi. _"Actually, I forgot to mention that earlier. You are wrong about that though, Sasuke. When you are in control of your body, you can switch control over to Naruto by just saying it. Same for Naruto. So, as I said before you have to share time, so that means that you Naruto can't hog it, SO NO Whining!!!" _

Naruto gulped. "O-Okay, Kyuubi…anything you say…"

"_But what do we have to say to give control over to the other person?" _Sasuke asked.

"_You have to say, 'I give up ownership of this body to ' whoever. So for Naruto it would be, 'I give up ownership of this body to Sasuke.' And for Sasuke, 'I give up ownership of this body to Naruto.' Alright? Now Naruto, say it."_

"It." Naruto replied sarcastically.

"_Haha you crack me up." _Kyuubi replied sarcastically to Naruto's sarcastic comment. _"Now say 'I give up ownership of this body to Sasuke.' NOW!'_

"Fine!" Naruto snapped back. "I give up ownership of this body to Sasuke. NOW!"

As Kyuubi had said, Sasuke now controlled his body again.

"_I didn't mean say now, you idiot!" _Kyuubi slapped Naruto across the head.

"_Hey! I didn't know we could touch each other. Sweet!" _Naruto swung for Kyuubi, but his strike went right through him.

"_No, actually _I _can touch you, not the other way."_

"_Dammit…"_

"Will you leave now, Kyuubi? You've served your purpose." Sasuke demanded.

"_Sure, sure. No problem, but not like you could get any privacy with Naruto here anyway."_

"…"

--

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura called to him as he walked coolly along.

"What is it, Sakura?" he asked politely.

"Well…about yesterday…" she started.

"_Dammit!" _thought Naruto. _"Now Sasuke will know I kissed her!" _

"Hn? What about yesterday?" he asked, curiously. _"If Naruto did anything I'll ring his little soulish neck!"_

"_Hey I'm right here, y'know! Why would I do anything anyway?" _Naruto asked. _"I mean I _was _me, after all."_

"Well…" Sakura continued.

"_Hey I just thought of something…" _Sasuke said to Naruto, which were actually his thoughts because anything Sasuke thinks Naruto hears.

"_What?"_

"_Kakashi-sensei gave us a brake for two weeks, what happens when those two weeks are up and ALL THREE OF US have to go back to training?" _Sasuke's thoughts were almost screaming.

"_Oooo…hadn't thought 'bout that. Let's ask Kyuubi when we get back." _

"Well Sasuke…about that 'thing' yesterday, well you told me to forget about it but I just cant!" tears started to form in her eyes.

"_What does she mean?" _his thoughts traveled back to the previous day…

--

Flashback:

--

"Sasuke!" Sakura walked up to him in the teahouse.

"Yes, Sakura? What is it?" Sasuke inquired. Sakura always talked to him though she didn't usually have much to say but gossip, and to Sasuke gossip is a waste of time.

"Well, you see," she began as she took at seat at his table, "I wanted to know what happened yesterday when you fainted. Are you feeling alright?"

"What? Yes, just forget about it, ok? It's nothing."

--

End Flashback.

--

"Sakura I told you to forget about it and that's what I want you to do, ok?" he put his hands on her shoulders. She started to cry.

"But Sasuke!" she argued. "I just don't get you!"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke sighed. "N-Never mind. Just please forget about it, it was nothing."

"It was something to me, Sasuke!" Sakura snapped back. "It's not everyday that the person you like…"

"_Holy shit!" _thought Naruto, being able to hear everything Sasuke heard and saw. _"If she says one more word I'll be busted big time! Dammit, why does this always happen to the _

_hero?"_

"I said to forget about it!" interrupted Sasuke. "I don't want you talking about it anymore! I don't know what came over me and why it happened, but it just did, so F-O-R-G-E-T about it!"

"O-Ok, Sasuke, if you really want me forget I will…" the tears dried up in her eyes.

"Thank you, Sakura." he said. A slight smile crossed his face.

--

**Yay! I can't believe I got _2_ reviews on the first chappy! That's the best so far! I'm happy now…thanks for reviewing you two! I appreciate it, I got a lot of reviews thanks to you! (yes a lot means two now, got it???) Anyway R&R and I should update soon!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's funny that I always seem to finish a chappy then I start another one but stop partway through, like now 'cause I have to eat. lol. **

**And now it's about 5-6 hours since I wrote the last paragraph up there. lol again. That's really weird how that happens almost every time I write…**

**So anyway, Chapter 3.**

--

Naruto's Body Switch

Chapter 3 – Busted!

--

"_Man, I'm really glad that Sasuke sleeps when I take control of his body, it makes things easier." _thought Naruto as Sasuke had just fell into a deep slumber, undisturbed until Naruto willingly gave control to him. _"If Sasuke were to find out about that 'thing', I'd be so dead it's not even funny…ok fine it is seeing as I AM dead, so it's funny but stupid Uzumaki stop getting off topic!!" _he yelled at himself.

"_Ok," _Kyuubi had made Naruto take his body to Sasuke's place so he could work on it there, closer to Sasuke and Naruto, because that is the only way Kyuubi can transfer into Sasuke's body; by being in a certain range of them.

That made Naruto happy.

He could do what he wanted when and where he wanted, as long as he was out of Sasuke's place. That was the range of Kyuubi's powers to transfer into Sasuke's body. As long as he was out of Sasuke's apartment, Kyuubi couldn't make a surprise visit.

The thought made Naruto even happier.

As he walked along, he thought of other things he could do. He decided to relax on a park bench. He closed his eyes in dreamy thoughts.

Not long after, a couple of girls came walking by. They were gossiping like mad.

"Y'know," said one of them, "We just learned in class today that after someone dies, it doesn't take long until it starts to decay."

Naruto's eyes burst open.

"Really?" the other girl said. "It must suck to be a dead person then. I feel sorry for my grandpa who passed away years ago. He must be only bones by now."

"_Decay? Only **bones**? ROTTING?? **ROTTING??? ****ROTTING???**_" thought Naruto. _"My body will…decay soon? I've gotta talk to Kyuubi!"_

--

"What do you mean you don't know how long my body will last?" Naruto shouted.

"_Exactly what I said."_ Kyuubi replied.

"I don't want my body to decay!" Naruto started to weep. "Imagine: Sakura is walking along going to the market on an errand for her mother. Suddenly she stops cold. Why? BECAUSE SHE JUST GOT THE CRAP SCARED OUT OF OHER 'CAUSE THERE'S A DEAD-DECAYING BLONDY WALKING NOT 5 FEET AWAY!!! Then she figures out who it is. She walks up and asks, 'N-Naruto…is that you?' I reply, yes I'm the dead-decaying blondy, as I was saying, I reply, 'Hi Sakura, how are you today?' she says, 'Now there is a -100 chance of me ever going out with you.' I ask, 'What was it before?' she answers, '0.1.' She then continues on her errand."

"_Naruto don't be stupid."_

"You mean that I _won't _decay before you fix my body?" Naruto asked happily.

"_That's not what I meant, Naruto." _Kyuubi answered. _"I meant why would I want to _

_imagine that? Stupid."_

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled. "You can't possibly be so cold-hearted!"

"_No, that's true. And just because it's true doesn't mean I'm not cold-hearted, it only means I'm not **that**_ _cold hearted, meaning I will still tell you approximately how long it will take me." _

"Really? Oh goody good! How long then?" Naruto jumped up and down.

"_About…well I **would **tell you, but to tell you the truth I even don't know, your body is being stubborn so it could take from one month to 18 months, if things go really bad." _Naruto's eyes started to water, and tears started to flow down his face.

"Kyuubi…" he said softly. "Usually I'm not scared of dying, and I would die if it meant I could save the life of someone I know…but dying like this just isn't right…dying of disease is wrong and I don't want to die that way! And I'd rather walk around half-decayed than die this way. But I also don't want to do that either…I want to die in battle, and if I _am _half-decayed I won't be able to fight, right?"

"_Probably…"_

"Well then I'd like you to kill me if you cant to that, got it, Kyuubi?" demanded Naruto.

"_I can't do that."_

"Why not?"

"_Because…"_

"Because why?"

"_Naruto."_

"Hn?"

"_I wouldn't be able to kill you. I don't care if it meant I die too, if that still is in effect now that you're out of your body or not, I can't kill you because I care for you."_

"Kyuubi…"

"…_kidding, kid. If you really want me to kill you then…"_

"SCREW YOU!" yelled Naruto. "You don't care anyway! That was just a BS speech! Good-bye and I don't care anymore if you fix my body in time or not! I'll just die!"

Naruto stormed out of the apartment, then came back in because he forgot Kyuubi was still in the same body as him. Kyuubi went back to Naruto's body as Naruto left. _"That kid can't take a joke."_ He got ready to continue on fixing Naruto's body. _"It was kind of harsh, though I suppose. Anyway, I should be finished his body soon. And it shouldn't start decaying if I keep it hydrated…though I still haven't figured out how to make this corpse drink…"_

--

"_Stupid Kyuubi…" _thought Naruto. Suddenly he felt Sasuke start to wake up. _"Guess that was another lie, seems like Sasuke can be awake when I'm controlling the body."_

"_Morning, Naruto." _Said Sasuke. _"I'd like my body back now."_

"Sure whatever." Naruto replied as he said the 'line' he had to in order for Sasuke to control himself again. "G'night, Uchiha."

Sasuke felt Naruto's soul calm down, meaning he was sleeping. _"He never sleeps when I first take my body over again. Weird."_

Sasuke walked quietly along, it was now only a week until Kakashi was going to start training with them again. He had to figure out a solution, fast.

He suddenly heard Naruto start to mumble.

"_Kiss me again, Sakura…" _Naruto said in his sleep. His voice suddenly went high. _"Sure Sasuke…I'll kiss you as much as you want…and more…"_

"_What is he talking about?" _thought Sasuke as he waited for him to say more.

"_Unh…" _Naruto said. _"I'm glad…Sasuke will never find out that I kissed Sakura when I looked like him…"_

"_WHAT???" _Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. _"WHAT THE HELL??? IS WHAT NARUTO JUST SAID TRUE?" _he thought of when Sakura was acting weird a while back. She had said she couldn't forget about _something, _she never really said _what. "Could Naruto really have kissed her…and could that be what she was talking about? That would explain Naruto breathing so hard when she was talking to me then…he is so dead. HEY NARUTO!"_

"_Yeah, Sasuke?" _Naruto awoke. _"What's up?"_

--

**That's a good cliffy right there. Good! REVIEWS PLEASE!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about that cliffy, especially since I haven't updated recently (recently as in FOREVER!!!). But on to chapter 4!**

--

Naruto's Body Switch

Chapter 4 –

--

"_What's up, Sasuke? Why'd you have to wake me up?" _inquired Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, NARUTO? I FOUND OUT ABOUT YOUR LITTLE KISS!"

"_Uh oh…" _

"YEAH _UH OH_! YOU ARE DEAD MEAT, FREAK!" Sasuke ignored everyone staring at him, he actually didn't even notice. "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING, FREAK!"

"You see, Sasuke…" Sasuke waited to listen to Naruto's excuse, which he knew was going to be lame.

"_She_ kissed _me!" _Naruto said finally.

"_Oh yeah," _thought Sasuke, forgetting that Naruto could hear all his thoughts, _"lame."_

"That is no excuse, Sakura would never kiss you!" he yelled back at Naruto.

"No, but she'd kiss _you." _He replied.

"_Oh yeah…" _thought Sasuke, _"Hehe, we're sharing my body, hehe…"_

--

Sakura was walking slowly through small crowds along the street that the Ichiraku ramen shop was on. She saw Sasuke sitting at the ramen shop, and went to talk to him.

"Hi, Sasuke!" she greeted him happily.

"Hi, Sakura," It was Sasuke controlling his body, "would you like something?" Sasuke had just ordered his ramen.

"Can I eat with you?"

"Sure."

She ordered some ramen, and they ate together.

"Sasuke," she said not long after they started eating, "normally you just shoo me off or leave, what's up? Why did you let me eat with you."

"Well, I've been thinking…" he replied.

"_Hehe, you don't think, Sasuke!" _thought Naruto, who was awake, enjoying the taste of the beef ramen way more than Sasuke, who was actually eating it.

Sasuke thought an insult at Naruto before he continued, "I thought about what Kakashi-sensei said when he passed us to become genin. We passed because of teamwork, right?"

"Right, but what does that have to do with letting me eat with you?" inquired the pink haired kunoichi.

"Well, I wanted to get closer to the both of you; you and Naruto." He replied, thinking of how close he _actually was _to Naruto. "I've gotten closer to Naruto, so I thought it best if I can get closer to you."

"That's sweet, Sasuke!" she ate the rest of her ramen blissfully, not asking any more questions or even speaking a word.

"Thanks for eating with me." Said Sasuke as they prepared to leave, because it was getting dark out.

"No thank you, Sasuke! Thanks for paying for me, too."

"No problem, any time." He replied and they parted with a smile.

"_That was mushy." _Thought Naruto to Sasuke. _"Do you like Sakura now? Or is this just an act."_

"_Nah, not an act," _he thought back, _"I really think that. Plus it would be kind of mean to get so 'close' to you and leave her out, you know?"_

"_Yeah I guess. I'm just pissed she didn't mention me, though."_ He thought.

"_Haha, burn dude."_

"_Shut up."_

"_Hehe…let's go sleep. Kyuubi said that the body needs sleep too, so let's go sleep the night away, dude!" _thought Sasuke.

"_I laugh at the fact that we're sleeping together!" _Naruto thought, laughing.

"_Are you gay or something? Anyway, it's only technically sleeping together, not actually."_

"_Yeah, whatever. And no, I'm not gay."_

--

A few days later, Kyuubi explained that he wouldn't be able to fix Naruto's body in time for them to go back and train with Kakashi in a few days, and that it would be best to tell him, and that he would understand.

They flipped a coin to see who would be the one to tell, and it ended up as Sasuke.

--

"Hi, sensei." He approached his sensei, who sat under a tree reading. He might have been half asleep also.

"Hi, Sasuke. What would you like? Training doesn't start for another three days." Kakashi sat up to talk to his student.

"Well, I have a problem…"

"With love?" Kakashi popped up and stood by Sasuke. "It's alright, she'll come to you with time."

"Not with love, sensei! Just listen!" he began to explain, "you see, Naruto died." Kakashi's eyes opened with that comment. "Kyuubi transferred Naruto's soul to my body, along with his own. Kyuubi is in the process of fixing Naruto's body as we speak, but he said it might take another two weeks at least."

Kakashi looked seriously at Sasuke, possibly thinking Sasuke was kidding.

"I'm serious, sensei."

"Oh, I believe you. But this _is _a problem, one that has to be attended to right away. How did Naruto die?"

"Disease."

"That's why Kyuubi is 'fixing' Naruto's body." He scratched his chin. "Where is the body?"

"My apartment."

"Does it let off…and odor of sorts?"

"No, not at all."

"Is Kyuubi keeping the body hydrated?"

"Not sure."

"Take me there, I'd like to speak with Kyuubi."

"Alright."

--

"Two weeks at least, huh?" Kakashi said after their conversation.

"That's what I said."Replied Kyuubi, who had taken over Sasuke's body to talk to Kakashi.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" offered their sensei.

"Well, yes. I've been managing so far, but I need to keep the body hydrated." Explained Kyuubi. "And that's sort of hard by myself. So, if everyday at the times I specify, you come over and pour x amount of water into Naruto's mouth, I'll make it go in. But…I can't really do that by myself."

"I could try."


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG so sorry I haven't updated in MONTHES!!!! So thank you to those of you who reviewed, and thanks for everybody who was patient for being patient. The few reviews I got actually gave me inspiration. I promise to update more, because now one of my other stories, not a fanfic or anything, is done. PLUS!!! I've been asked to make this yaoi, and since I'm a huge fan of sasuxnaru, and it's a good setup, I will! **

--

Naruto's Body Switch

Chapter 5 – One More Week

--

Everyday Kakashi went to Sasuke's apartment to hydrate Naruto's body. In three days they began training, and Naruto was left out because he was still in Sasuke's body. Sakura found out, too, the day they started training.

She cried when she heard Naruto died. But then Kakashi continued strictly with training. They didn't take any more missions because their squad was slightly cut down.

"That was great training, wasn't it Sasuke?" inquired Sakura after the sky turned gold five days after they started training again.

"Yeah, it was," he replied.

"_Hey, Sasuke!" _called Naruto. _"I'm bored; let me take over, will ya?"_

Sasuke said the line, and Naruto took control. "C'mon, Sakura!" smiled Naruto, "let's go do something!" Sakura smiled; she knew Naruto had taken over. She was glad he was alive, that Kyuubi always looked after him. At that moment, she couldn't be happier.

They went out for dinner, and hung out around the river. Sasuke had fallen asleep, and when Naruto came back late for bed, Kyuubi had a word with him about responsibility and curfew before he went to sleep. Naruto had no idea he got back at half past three.

--

Naruto heard his name called. He blinked his eyes and sat up, _"Naruto!" _Sasuke called.

"Oh, yeah?" he replied, rubbing his eyes.

"_G'morning!"_

"Oh, good morning Sasuke," Naruto replied as he went to the fridge.

"_You do realize that it's noon?"_ asked Sasuke. Naruto looked at the clock.

"Oh, good thing we don't have training today," replied Naruto as he pulled things out for breakfast.

"_Yeah, what did you do with Sakura last night, anyway?"_ inquired Sasuke, Naruto smiled with a piece of bread in his mouth.

"I'm not telling!" snapped Naruto. "Hell, no way I'd tell _you!" _Naruto laughed as Sasuke grunted. "Just kidding, we really didn't do anything special. Just hang out."

"_Oh, ok," _replied Sasuke, _"Just wondering."_

"_Hello!" Kyuubi's presence was now felt by both of them in Sasuke's body. _

"Hiya!" replied Naruto.

"_Hi," _replied Sasuke.

"_Alright," _announced Kyuubi_, "Good news. Naruto's body will be inhabitable in one week exactly!"_

"YAY!" shouted Naruto.

"_That's good," _thought Sasuke, _"I'll finally get some peace and privacy."_

"Ha, funny Sasuke," stated Naruto.

"_That's exactly what I mean! Can't think a god damn thing without blondy here hearing."_

"Ha, I almost miss having to leave," they felt Kyuubi disappear again, "it's been a lot of fun, y'know?"

"_Yeah, I have to admit it was fun," _agreed Sasuke, _"but it's not like we'll never see each other again, twit!"_

"Yeah, I know!"

"_So don't say it that way."_ Naruto smiled.

--

**Wow, really short chapter, and not really much happened. They'll get longer, but I need some more ideas, like should Naruto get out in a week or not? Things like that, I'd like your input! **


End file.
